Wartorn
by The Trusty Moose
Summary: Erak Shadow-Axe was once a proud tribune in the Legion. He was a renowned commander and a fierce fighter. When a battle between his forces and a army of elves go wrong, he is last one standing. The battle was declared a victory, but Erak is a wanted man. Wanted for crimes he didn't commit, Erak turns to the Stormcloaks. What happens when they find out about his past. OC, AU


**Sup guys. It's Moose coming at you with another story. Sorry it took so long I have been really bogged down with school work and allof that good stuff.**

Erak woke up at his Stormcloak camp. The deep gashes he had gained through last nights battle had reopened as he thrashed around in his sleep. The ghosts of the men he had lost were haunting him again. He sat up and pulled on his shirt. Last night he had earned the title Bone-Breaker through his valiant efforts in battle. What Erak had a hard time doing was convincing himself that it was the right thing to do. As he stumbled out of the tent, the gaurd quickly went to aid him. "Are you Erak Bone-Breaker?" The blue-eyed guard asked him. "Yes," He said "I need to get to the infirmary. Right now." The boy helped him up and without hesitatoin said "Of course Erak."

The doctor looked at the two men that entered his tent and said "I've never seen anyone take punishment like this Erak. After every battle you seem to have another serious injury. Why?" Erak looked at the doctor and said " I do it save my fellow nords fighting beside me. I do it because I am a rightful son of Skyrim. I do it because I feel obligated to save others." The doctor looked at Erak and nodded. "With these wounds Erak I cannot allow you to march into battle tomorrow." These were the words Erak did not want to hear. He yelled "What! You cannot keep me from battle. It is my duty to serve!" With the help of the gaurd boy, the doctor was able to calm Erak down. As the doctor was about to say something else, a messenger walked into the tent.

"Are you Erak Bone-Breaker?" The messenger asked looking at the guard boy. "I am Erak" said the man on the cot. "Ah, very well. Ulfric Stormcloak requests your presence in Windhelm." The messenger said. Erak sat up and said "Then I best get going." The doctor looked at them both with disappointment. He said "This man needs rest so that he may heal." Having expected resistance the messenger said "The ride is only 2 hours by horseback. We can rebandage him at Windhelm. Ulfric does not like to be kept waiting." Very well," The doctor said defeated. "Erak, go get yo-" It was at this moment that Erak walked back inside the tent. He was wearing battle armor with his axe in hand. He said "Time to go." The messenger looked at the doctor and said "We'll be off then."

Erak hopped on the horse. Wind-Rider was its name. The messenger said "My name is Ralof. We've got a decent ride ahead of us. I recommend you put on this coat." Ralof threw him a thick fur coat. "Let's Ride"Erak said.

They arrived at the gate. Erak looked at Ralof and said "This is my first trip to Windhelm" Ralof looked at him and said "Really? Windhelm is a beautiful city. The jarl resides at The Palace of Kings. He will give you hot food, and a warm bed. I must return to the barracks. Farewell for now Erak. I hope I see you in battle." "It would be a scary day for the so-called legion." Replied Erak. The stable master took their horses and Erak walked into Windhelm. Many guards said hi to him and asked how many battles he was in. He just replied with "Jarl Ulfric requests my presence I must report ASAP" or "Only 1 battle"

As he went to knock on the doors of the keep, they swung open. He was greeted by Galmar Stone-Fist. "You must be the renowned hero Erak Bone-Breaker" He said. Erak replied with "I don't know about hero, but I am here to see Jarl Ulfric." What he really thought was "Word really spreads fast here" "He is on his throne," Galmar said "After you are done talking to him, come find me. I will set you up with a warm bed and some hot food." Erak nodded his head.

The brown haired Nord kneeled in fromt of Jarl Ulfric's throne. "My king I am Erak Bone-Breaker. I am reporting as ordered." He said with respect,"Stand, Erak," Said Jarl Ulfric "Do you know why I requested you presence?" "No sir, I do not." Erak replied with a puzzled look on his face. "I want to know about your past as a Tribune in the legion. I want to know why you're here. Sit, Tribune Erak Bone-Breaker, should I say Erak Shadow-Axe. You were once a renowned commander throughout the Legion. What are you doing here?

**It was short I know, but this was all I had time for. I'll catch yous guys in the next chapter PM or review for any comments or complaints.**


End file.
